


The Grumpy Naps Interrupted

by cjg



Series: Much Much Later [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of Kyssandra, Sleepy Cuddles, and because I may never actually get around to including it in a fic I'm adding it here so yeah..., when did this get to be over 3k long? oh yeah the third edit...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Percy was once a touch starved fool who didn't know how to express himself to Vex, but with her help, he's grown out of that. He still gets grumpy if he doesn't get enough sleep, though. No one can help him with that, not completely, but Vex really tries.OrThe One where all Vex wants is for Percy to sleep and all Percy wants is some of her tea.





	

When the door to the library opens, she tenses out of habit.

This time they have nothing to feel guilty about. They are both without shoes but otherwise fully clothed in comfortable layers. Just cuddling and not doing anything else.

It's just that too many uncomfortable circumstances have occurred after that door has opened over the past year. It puts her on edge.

 

They are both smart people and while they could have taken the hint and chosen to not spend so much time in their armchair in the library. They are creatures of habit and the chair is as comfortable as their bed, which is incredibly comfortable.

If spending time in the armchair often turns into other things well, they have their excuses.

She has a tactfully written edict, which she keeps in the lining of her jewelry box, signed by the entirety of the Whitestone Chamber, save Percy and herself, that makes her feel much less guilty.

It is addressed to the both of them and basically says, don't rush anything but, get busy.

Underneath Cassandra's name at the bottom of the page, she wrote in tiny letters, I voted against giving this order. I don't think we need to. The whole conversation made me very uncomfortable.

Really after that, no one has the right to be surprised anymore.

 

"Vex are you in here?"

The voice is much louder than she'd like right now, but it is a relief to know that it is just Cass moving through the stacks of bookshelves towards them.

  
  
Cassandra is such a dear. Now that she is no longer the only constant de Rolo in Whitestone, she smiles and laughs much more freely. Her dry sense of humor is so appreciated by the council and by all who live in the castle. Her family and her city are the two things that cause her real worry, there are so few things she takes seriously beyond that.

 

"Yes dear, I'm here," she answers.

"Oh good, Vex, have you seen my brother? I need his papers from..." which is when Cassandra turns the corner around the last bookshelf and takes in the full situation.

She's sitting upright in the armchair. A closed book balanced on her right side, between her body and the side of the chair. Her legs are hanging off the front right side of the chair, left hand tangled in bright white hair.

Percy is without his glasses, laying on his right side, feet hanging off the edge of the oversized ottoman, his head resting on her left thigh with a blanket pulled up to his shoulder, seemingly sound asleep.

"Well that answers my question, doesn't it." She actually rolls her eyes at the sight of them.

Cass is still over fifteen feet away but her voice projects loudly over them. A smirk, that reminds her of Percy, flashes across her face.

"Shhhhhhhh" is the only thing she can think to respond with as Cassandra moves steadily towards them.

After pulling out one of the wooden chairs from one of the research tables opposite them and sitting down, Cassandra starts to use a quieter tone. Perhaps she's only just realized that Percy is asleep.

"It is only two in the afternoon. What happened to him?" A look of concern settles on Cassandra's face, her eyes on Percy.

She sighs when she exhales next because this man has truly been exasperating for the few hours he's actually been awake today, and it's his own fault.

"He was fixing Rinto Hilip's fake leg yesterday and didn't come to bed till past four in the morning last night."

She takes her hand out of his hair as she speaks mostly to test a theory because since this conversation has started Percy's breathing has changed, it's faster and less steady than it had been minutes ago.

"He hasn't done something like this in months, he's not used to it anymore, and what's worse is he's been grumpy all day."

She can feel small movements from his head and shoulders. Now she is sure he's awake.

"Well, he is smiling now."

She can't see his face very well from this angle, but she believes it.

“He is, isn’t he.”

It’s at this moment that Percy’s right-hand moves slightly from where it had been resting against her lower thigh, to touch the side of her knee which is, luckily for him, covered by the blanket.

"How long has he been like this?” Cassandra’s concern is touching but there is something in her tone of voice that makes her sure that Cass knows he is not really asleep.

"About two hours. He did finish his pile of papers for today. We've read through them and he's signed all of the ones that required it. They are over there,” now pointing at the stack on the far side of the research table.

Cassandra rises from the chair and moves toward the pile of papers which is on the other side of the long table at the complete other end.

"This is what I came in here for. Some of these need to be certified at the council meeting tomorrow morning,” she says, as she picks up the papers and flips through the stack.

Cass keeps her nose in the documents a moment longer. Then raises her head to once again look at Percy's seemingly sleeping form. "Will you two be joining us for dinner?"

Us, that means Kynan will be there.

It's a surprise when his pointer finger writes out two letters, N and O quickly against the fabric covering the side of her knee. It's a good thing she isn't ticklish in that spot.

"Sorry dear, I wouldn't count on us tonight. I think I’m just going to let him sleep. You two enjoy yourselves, though."

She brings her hand back to Percy's head as she speaks in even and low tones. Running her fingers lightly through his hair and over the top of his neck, every few times adding just a little pressure by using of her nails just a tiny bit.

If Percy wasn't here she knows they would slip into a long conversation about Cass's recently transformed relationship with Kynan. A discussion she at least has been meaning to have with Cass for the last week and a half.

Papers in hand, now moving close to them again but also closer to the door, Cass has an interesting expression on her face. One that if Percy could see it, he would know that she is up to something. "You really are stuck here, can I get you another book or ask a servant to bring you anything? A cup of tea perhaps?"

That last offer is very appealing "A cup of tea sounds fantastic, thank you. I don't need a full tray, but if it could be in that large mug I like, that would last me a while."

Cass moves close to them again, pushing in the chair, she had sat on before, as she goes. "I will tell whoever comes up with it to be very quiet." She puts a finger to her lips and gives her a bright smile.

Unsure of what Cass has planned she keeps her tone even and as normal as possible as she says, "That would be kind dear, have a wonderful evening."

Cass stays where she is and says "Oh, I will. Good night Vex," which is when she moves hastily but stealthily over to their chair.

She kneels down on the floor so she is right in front of Perry's face to say loudly, "Good night brother!"

Her whole body can feel Percy react, his torso shoots upright, his head leaving her lap, her hand does not follow along with it. Now almost sitting straight up, the blanket pools around his waist. It is amazingly fortunate that he went forward instead of to either side where he certainly would have landed on the floor.

He seems so disoriented.

Cassandra is up in an instant, laughing and looking extremely proud of herself, heading directly to the door before Percy can gather himself.

It takes a few more seconds for Percy to calm himself and in that time Cassandra has obviously reached the door because, just as he takes two large breaths in and starts to laugh, she can hear the door opening and closing behind Cass. She starts to laugh after the door shuts, no longer able to keep it in.

Once they both settle down just a little, no longer laughing but while they can still feel the energy that was seemingly pumped into the room, he turns around to face her and they make a silent agreement to never tell anyone else about what just happened.

She reaches forward and takes Percy by the shoulders and lowers him down once again to place his head on her thigh. He fusses with the blanket a little bit, pulling it up to cover his chest.

Her left hand travels up his neck, landing in his hair again, she can feel his shoulders relaxing against her the more she runs her fingers through it.

After a few minutes of that, she is about to turn her attention back to her book when he reaches over his shoulder and takes her right hand with his left.

Their fingers lace together and he guides their hands over toward his lips and places several small kisses to the inside of her wrist.

She stills at the sensation, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

The energy between them becoming calmer but also more heated by the second.

“I’ve been a grump?" he says quietly, his words ghosting over her wrist.

He is teasing her for sure, well she's ninety percent sure he's teasing her.

“You know you have, darling,” she answers back. Dragging her fingernails through his hair just a little too roughly.

Still holding her hand, he turns his head around just enough so that he can see her face. “I am sorry," he says sincerely and places another kiss on her wrist.

She takes her hand back, brings it over him and gently traces her fingers over the right side of his face, his mouth, nose, cheek, ear.

"All is forgiven," she says softly, her fingers trailing over his eyebrows. "You were missed last night."

The smirk that forms on his face is maddening. If he were at a better angle she could reach him and wipe it off his face with a kiss.

"Was I?" is his innocent reply.

"You were."

Her hand leaves his face and goes to her lips to kiss her own fingers. Then she gently touches his forehead with them.

His expression melts under her touch. When she pulls her hand away she sees him, now completely open and in the same way, vulnerable to her gaze. He looks up at her and sees the same look on her face. They hold each other in the moment with their eyes for longer than they can keep track of.

When his eyes start to droop she nudges him awake again and helps him turn around fully so he's leaning on his left side, his whole body facing her. Once he's rearranged himself and her right hand is running through his hair she takes her book in her other hand and opens to the marker in the middle of the book.

She continues like that for the length of twenty-five pages. He fell asleep after she turned to her seventh page. When she is about to turn the page once again there is a small but sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," she says loudly and she can feel Percy stirring beneath her. She closes her book and leans it on the side of the chair.

The door opens and one of Laina's assistants, Cosra, comes quickly into view, carrying a small tray with the largest mug in the entire castle on top of it.

Cosra places it on the small side table on her left once she reaches them. A small curtsey, a slight nod, and a soft "Lady Vex'ahlia" follow and within a minute of arriving she exits. She seemed so nervous the entire time, how strange.

Tea in her right hand, she blows on it a few times and then brings the mug to the edge of her lip to check the temperature. Much too hot at the moment for drinking, she thinks as she puts it back on the table. Her right hand returning to Percy's hair.

"I wonder what your sister said to her?" she says quietly to what she assumes is Percy's half asleep form.

When he shrugs and then speaks in full sentences she is surprised. "Cass did say that she'd tell whoever brought your tea that they should be quiet," is his simple, but complete, answer.

Her noncommittal "hmmm" in reply makes him open one eye to look at her.

"Speaking of Cass," he says. "I've been thinking a lot about her and Kynan and I've recently gained some perspective on that subject." Both his eyes open now, a smile on his face.

"Is part of this new perspective why we're letting her and Kynan have some time to themselves tonight?" she teases.

"It is" and he nods against her thigh.

Oh, that's interesting.

He doesn't disapprove exactly, he's just been strange about the whole situation for the past two weeks since they found out. She is sure he's more uncomfortable with the idea that Cassandra is in love with anyone than who she's in love with.

"I've been writing a response to Vax's latest letter. I've included a paragraph about them in it. So I had to really organize my thoughts before I wrote anything down on paper. I knew he would like to know, he and Kynan are so close." He's not making eye contact anymore and he is murmuring at the end there.

He thinks he's overstepped.

Even if he did, Percy is right to overstep, it's not as if Kynan is going to write his mentor about this. Vax is going to be pleased about this too, he's the one who suggested that a friendship between the two might be good for them in the first place.

Percy gaining perspective from writing a letter makes sense too. He would never write and send a letter without fully considering his own perspective and what he thinks the recipient's perspective will be on the subjects in the letter.

"What's more is that while Cass does tease us mercilessly, she's never put her nose where it didn't belong and she has certainly kept her distance when we have plans to spend time together. She's behaved as she should have and I will give her the same kindness and courtesy." He's determined about this she can tell. She is going to help him as much as she can.

"You've been thinking about this a lot." She's not surprised that he's thinking like this, but she is a little surprised that he's come around to thinking this way so soon.

"I have."

"Have you sent the letter yet?" She would love to see it, maybe add a page or two of her own to the end.

"No, it's not done yet. I only wrote the latest paragraph yesterday. That letter and one for Keyleth are still in my writing desk if you want to add something to the end of it, I'll give it to you."

Her hand stills on his head as she makes the realization, yesterday, he only wrote this yesterday.

"Is this why you came to bed so late, you were distracted thinking about this?" she tries to keep her voice as far from accusatory as possible because she really isn't. She just wants to know. She is actually quite proud of him for this.

"And writing it, yes. Then I lost track of time and I had promised Rinto Hilip his leg back this morning. Everything just seemed to spiral out of control for me yesterday." He looks so guilty. It's like he's about to apologize to her, which she won't allow.

He goes cross-eyed for a second when she places a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing. How absurd, apologizing to her because he lost track of time being a good brother, an even better ruler, and above all a man of his word.

"Percival, who am I?" She lifts her finger from his lips and cups the side of his face with her hand.

"Vex, your name is so long," he says confused.

Whose fault is that, Percy? But that's not the point.

"Who am I to you, husband?"

He realizes instantly what she means and the confusion and uncertainty on his face disappear, replaced with relief and a smile so wide.

"You're my wife," he says as he leans into the palm of her hand.

"Yes I am, and I understand," the tension in his body releases at her words.

He leans away from her hand just a little so he can softly press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

There's a moment of stillness between them before a mischievous smile spreads across on his face.

"Are you understanding enough to let me have the end of your tea?"

She can't help but laugh at his request. Of all the things he could have asked for he wants her cold tea.

"I'll leave you the last sugary gulps, I promise."

"You're wonderful, do you know that Lady Vex'ahlia Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo I, Baroness of the First House of Whitestone, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt, Beacon of Pelor, and Slayer of Dragons?"

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

He resettles himself against her thigh and pulls the blanket up higher just a little.

"I do actually. But I am a ridiculous man who's lucky enough to have you and some cold tea waiting for me when I wake up."

How is he so completely sincere all of the time?

"You're going to sleep?"

She's been wanting this since he first woke up when Cass walked in, she's extremely pleased.

"Yes I am, enjoy your book, dear."

She can only laugh and return her hand to his hair in response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this just to include that since writing this I've come to the conclusion that Cass and Kynan would never last long term and because I may never actually get around to including it in a fic I'm adding it here so yeah... 
> 
> But she totally has a really long healing process before this first attempt at love and she actually will find love eventually.


End file.
